Dimentio (Mobius-6613)
Summary Dimentio is a supervillain from the Mobius-6613 continuity. He's a powerful magician that prefers to work alone, or with Mephiles after the Mario and Sonic superverses collided. Dimentio's main goal is to create his own universe, but to do so he needs the Green Stars, which is what he's been after ever since he's heard of it. Dimentio is very powerful, but his main flaw is that his life is reliant on the Chaos Heart; if it's broken, Dimentio dies, therefore he needs to take good care of it. Many villains have used this to blackmail him at different moments. Personality Dimentio's personality is generally the same as his canon counterpart, though he's less mature and can also become stressed and nervous at times. Powers and Statistics Tier: High 7-A | 6-C | High 6-B | High 6-A | 3-C | 3-A | 2-B Origin: 'Mobius-6613 '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 8), Longevity, Energy Projection, Cloning, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Pocket Dimension Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Future Display, Predictive Dreams, Black Hole Creation, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Levitation, Leaf Projection, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Creation, Forcefield Generation | All previous abilities to a greater degree, Telepathy, Clay Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater degree, Dust Manipulation, Coal Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater degree, Carbon Manipulation, Life Inducement | All previous abilities to a greater degree, can create gas that slows victims down, Asphalt Manipulation, Precognition | Size Alteration, Zipper Generation, Air/Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 2) | All previous abilities to a greater degree, Photon Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Paper Manipulation, Mineral Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Large Mountain level '(easily shattered a mountain) | 'Island level '(broke an island in half) | 'Multi-Country/Small Continent level '(tanked hits from Kamek, whose magic can affect multiple countries) | 'Multi-Continent level '(launched Knuckles into the distance with a single hit. Knuckles can dig so well it can seperate continents) | 'Galaxy level '(BRF'd an entire galaxy into Dimension D) | 'Universe level '(is completely beyond the concepts of life and death, and has destroyed an entire universe, as a demonstration of his potency, just by jumping on the bubble that contains it) | 'Multiverse level '(has nearly destroyed all space in the Mario superverse. Highly superior to Super Dimentio) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | FTL+ | Infinite '(moved through all of space without effort after destroying it) | '''Sub-Relavistic Lifting Strength: Class 25 '''(effortlessly lifted a bus) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class G (lifted the Tower of Pisa) '''Striking Strength: Class EJ | Class EJ | Class ZJ to Class YJ | Class NJ | Galactic | Universal | Multiversal Durability: Large Mountain level '(survived getting rammed into a mountain) | '''Island level | Multi-Country/Small Continent level '(tanked hits from Kamek) | 'Multi-Continental '(took hits from Knuckles) | '''Galaxy level | Universe level | Multiverse level Stamina: '''Modestly high (all forms but Super Dimentio)/Infinite (Super Dimentio) '''Intelligence: '''High (wrote the Dark Prognosticus) '''Weaknesses: '''Pure Hearts, his immature and naive personality '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Box: '''Dimentio creates a compact field around his foes which continously explodes when he snaps his fingers. *'Wooden Box:' Dimentio traps his opponents in a wooden box that appears of nowhere and instantly explodes within nanoseconds. Usually used to ambush opponents. *'Warp: Travels to another dimension. *'Laughter Platform: '''Creates a flying platform that shoots energy bullets. *'Dimensional Dash: 'Dimentio rams himself forwards in a blue aura, leaving afterimages behind. *'BFR: 'Warps opponents to Dimension D. *'Void: '''Dimentio opens the Void, a black hole that sucks up entire dimensions. '''Key: Dimentio | Green Dimentio | Yellow Dimentio | Purple Dimentio | Orange Dimentio | Super Dimentio | Dimensia Ultima Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dimension Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users